


Controlled Substance

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: Your date night with Chrollo goes well until someone slips something in your drink. Mr. Lucilfer will make sure to take care of you exactly how you request.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Controlled Substance

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not comfortable reading about someone being drugged, please skip over this fic. Mentions of a spiked drink, as well as the reader being inebriated from drinking and an aphrodisiac will be in this story.

It’s a beautiful night, the stars filled the sky and the moon casted over your city. There’s a light air surrounding you and Chrollo as you make your way to a small bar to unwind. You’re dressed in a little black strapless dress, heels clicking on the floor with every step you take. Chrollo’s looking handsome as he usually does, dressed in a perfectly fitted black suit instead of his accustomed coat and attire. You both couldn’t deny how badly you wanted to cancel this date and stay in after seeing how sexy one another looked, but a few drinks wouldn’t hurt, right? The build up is always as enjoyable as the pleasure you’d give eachother later, and you both liked to savor the moments anyway.

You’ve been begging for Chrollo to have a bar date with you recently. The atmosphere of drinking good alcohol, hearing other laughing people and feeling carefree in an establishment was all you’ve wanted to experience with him after he’s been busy for a few weeks. He preferred the 5 star restaurants, quiet up-scale dining, while listening to soft orchestra music and looking into your eyes. You didn’t mind, but wanted to pick something different just for the experience. Chrollo always made sure you enjoyed yourself whether you were at an overpriced restaurant, taking a walk in the park or eating takeout on your couch. As long as he was there, it didn’t matter where you two were. 

Making your way into the bar you both agreed on for tonight, you found your way to a small two person table in the back. Both of you preferred to be separated from a crowd, not directly in it. Ordering two drinks, you both stir up mindless conversation about whatever comes to your head. This goes on for a while, the two of you not even keeping track of how many drinks you’d ordered already. Chrollo has a good alcohol tolerance, but you’d been matching his every drink and not being diligent with your water intake, so you were more feeling it more than he was.

Two hours, many different conversations, seductive touches between the two of you and an abundance of drinks later; Chrollo excused himself to the restroom. Your soft hands skimming up and down his thigh, eyes ogling him and lips curling into the smile he couldn’t get enough of took a toll on him. He needed a break to gather his composure, fighting the urge to take you right there in the bar bathroom. 

Making his way back to your shared table, he notices that you’re not there anymore. He scans the entirety of the place and finds you sitting at the bar area, an empty seat to your left with your clutch on it, saving him a space. There was a drink waiting for Chrollo, and you had a drink in front of you as well. Laughing with the bartender, you don’t even see the man to your right slip something into your glass. Chrollo is making his way to you, pissed off that you’re not aware of your surroundings and that this bastard really had the gall to drug you. The bartender and your conversation was hilarious, and she raised a cheers to which you raised your glass and gulped it down fully. Had he been seconds quicker, he would’ve been able to stop you. Chrollo was cursing himself for being so unrestrained that he had to step away to the restroom in the first place. 

Stepping behind you, Chrollo messes with your hair with one hand to distract you from him grabbing the arm of the man next to you who spiked your drink. Twisting and snapping the mans arm discreetly, the man jolts up in pain and Chrollo gives him a death glare that expresses to him clearly what Chrollo just witnessed. With a broken arm and whatever fucked up plan he had thrown out the window, the man stumbled out of the establishment without catching the attention of the other customers.

You finally turned your attention to Chrollo, giving him a gentle smile and handing his drink to him. Thanking the bartender and getting up, you grabbed your clutch and made way back to the table you and Chrollo shared, him following suit. 

Back at your table, Chrollo’s face is stoic and your drunk mind wonders if he’s disappointed that you ordered more drinks without letting him pay. “We should be heading out soon.” He said, eyes piercing and cold. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that you weren’t aware of what happened, but he knew it wasn’t your fault. His anger at himself is really what made him brush it off as anger with you. “Something the matter? I got us another drink because I felt like I had been sitting down for too long.” Your voice was timid, it made him feel crushed that you could sense he was upset. “So, can we just stay a bit longer?” You pushed, and he reluctantly agreed with a nod of his head. He had some time before you would begin to feel the affects of whatever that asshole slipped you, so he decided to let you have a bit more fun before insisting that it’s time to leave. He ordered you a water, ordering himself another drink after finishing the one you ordered for him at the bar because he knew that he would need it. 

Eyes looking heavier than normal, the feeling of you touching him with excessive need and the vulnerability in your voice when you asked him if you can suck his cock mid conversation, he knew you were in the first phases of feeling the affects. Chrollo started leading you out of the bar, walking the many blocks back to your apartment. You felt hot and just wanted Chrollo to make out with you right there. You didn’t question the way your body was telling you something was wrong, lying to your drunken mind that this is the affect Chrollo has on you. Stopping you mid thought, Chrollo began “That guy next to you at the bar slipped something in your drink while you spoke with the bartender. It’s my fault for leaving you alone, but I need you to be more aware of what’s going on around you. Tell me, how are you feeling right now?” You weren’t even registering his words at this point. You felt drunk is all, what the hell is he talking about? The cool breeze hitting your body sent shivers through your body and straight to your core. The click of your heels walking turned into dragging for some steps, your hold on Chrollo’s arm was so tight you would fall if you didn’t have him to brace yourself on. He took mental note of this and waved a cab down.

Sliding yourself into the cab, Chrollo got in after you and sat behind where the driver was seated. You were trying to get his lips on yours, and after a bit of a struggle he caved in and you both started making out. Your moans echo in the cab, and Chrollo feels horrible for the driver. Your hands are feverishly trying to undo his zipper and belt buckle, you whine “Please Chrollo, I know you want this as much as I do.” He does want this, his cock is rock hard and he can’t deny how adorable and flustered you look. But you’re drunk and some idiot drugged you. It just feels wrong to give in to your advances. Pulling up to your apartment, Chrollo hands the cab driver way too much money for the ride because of the trouble and brings you upstairs.

You’re already pulling your heels off before you reach your apartment, hugging Chrollo from behind while he unlocks your door because you’re too far gone to do anything at this point. He goes straight for your fridge and gets some ice and water into cups for you both. You sit on your kitchen island, him right in front of you on a bar stool that matched your kitchen island in height. You gulp the water down like nothing, and he watches in amusement. You’re so cute to him, your blushing face meets his eyes and he gives you a wink before drinking his water. Spreading your legs right in  
front of him, he notices the wet spot on your panties. You hike your skirt up some more, inviting him without using your words. “Everything okay?” He questions, trying his best to ignore your efforts and act as if he doesn’t know what you need. Laying back on the kitchen island, you wiggle your panties off and toss them to the side. Your pussy is soaked in your arousal, Chrollo’s eyes shifting between your face and your cunt. You bring your fingers down to your slit, coating them in your juices before swirling over your clit. “You’re really just going to watch?” You teased him, “I think I will. You’re quite the movie all on your own.” His words were riddled with amusement, but he couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to fuck you right at this moment. You pulled your dress down to reveal your breast, fabric bunched around your stomach which was the only part of you covered right now. Leaning back, you ran your fingers through your hair while continuing to play with yourself. Juices slipping down your cunt, wetness seeping down your ass and onto the counter. You moaned out Chrollo’s name like your favorite song, and right before you were going to cum he grabbed your wrist and stopped you. Pulling you by your hips towards the edge of the counter, Chrollo’s lips sunk right into your sopping pussy and began to work you back to your orgasm.

He told himself that he would only make you cum and back off while your drunk and high state wore off. Dragging his tongue from your slit up to your swollen bud, he began sucking on your bundle of nerves and it worked your orgasm back up. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you bucked onto his face and he knew he didn’t have much time to enjoy how sexy you looked and sounded wrapped around his face. He continued swirling your clit with his expert tongue, and brought two fingers into your cunt to pump in and out of you. He snaked his hand down his pants, pumping his throbbing cock in his other hand. He was so caught in a lustful state that he didn’t even notice that you were tugging his head away because you’d already came all over him, and he continued his assault on your sweet clit. He slowed his licks and sucks down, still pumping himself with one hand and holding you down with the other while he chased his own high. You were intoxicating to him. He needed this as much as you needed him. 

You sat up, his mouth still on your pussy as he looked up at you confused and you caught sight of his hand in his pants. The sight sent you to heaven and back, him red in the face with a tinge of embarrassment and his hard cock peeking out of his suit pants. Fuck, one look with your pleading eyes and his resolve was gone. He helped you off the counter and you leaned against it, backside towards him. Rubbing your ass against his cock, it took him no time to find his way into your sopping cunt. 

You braced your hands on the edges of the counter while Chrollo thrusted into you, feeding every one of your clouded desires. The way his cock felt in your cunt, the tip of it hitting your cervix and the feeling of him pulling all the way out before slamming back into you was euphoric. Your legs felt like spaghetti trying to hold yourself up against his strong body doing a number on you. He leaned into your shoulder, biting you and causing you to whimper out. All of your senses were amplified. The squelching noise of your cunt rung in your ears, the sting from the bite on your shoulder ached, the scent of both mixed arousals in flooded your nose, you closed your eyes to try and ground yourself. Chrollo noticed your legs trying to buckle and the way your arms fought a useless battle against holding you up. 

Picking you up and sitting you onto the bar stool, he thanked himself for picking the backless ones when he picked furniture with you. Your ass and glistening cunt hanging off the back of the stool, he was in the perfect position to continue fucking into you, giving you both the release you wanted. Before he can position himself back at your entrance, you desperately called out “Don’t stop. Please, I feel so good.” You’re so adorable to him, convincing yourself that he was going to stop impaling you on his girthy length. No love, he’s taking care of you. 

Shit. He knew you felt amazing, it was evident to the both of you. Who was he to take that away from you? Especially when you begged so nicely. He slowly entered your cunt again, the new angle even more pleasant for the both of you. His thrusts were deeper and slower now, but still with force. He wanted to engrave all of your noises in his mind, the feeling of your tight walls milking him deliciously. Placing open mouthed kisses on your neck, you turned your head to meet his lips sloppily. Your essence still on him, he tasted of you and you were enamored. Your hands were holding onto the edge of the counter, his strong ones now over yours and he doesn’t let up on destroying your pretty little pussy. Somehow all of this still isn’t enough for you, you try meeting his thrusts and he takes the hint that you want more than what he’s giving.

Bringing a hand on your shoulder, he pulled out of your cunt and swiped slick onto his fingers. Inching his cock back in, he brought his soaking fingers to play with your ass. Your hole was puckering against him, inviting him in. He started only with a thumb, seeing how you’d react to the new feeling. You rutted against him harder, whimpering and moaning words that he couldn’t quite make out. “Tell me what you need and I’ll help you better. Use your words.” His voice was honey to your ears and you would’ve drowned in it if he gave you the option to. You grew frustrated with his teasing. Chrollo knew exactly what you wanted, but he needed to hear it before he continued. He already felt bad that you were so inebriated, and needed to know that this is really what you desired before continuing. “For fucks sake Lucilfer, I want you to fuck me in my ass. Do I have to say it?” The irritation in your voice didn’t go unheard, and he chuckled at your frustration. You only called him Lucilfer when you were pissed off with him, but now you sounded like an angel even with anger laced in your tone. 

Chrollo continued prepping you to take his cock in your tighter hole. A thumb first to stretch you out, then swapping for a finger, then two, until you were taking both deft fingers easily. He fucked into you like this for a while, while his cock was dipping in and out of your wrecked cunt. If this were a normal day you would’ve been so overstimulated, but right now this felt perfect. He pulled out of your pussy, and gathered your essence onto his erection before inching himself into your ass. 

You were so tight, your hole had a vice grip on his cock. Chrollo could’ve busted right then and there, but held on so he could leave you completely fucked out and happy. He leaned directly onto your back, his hands on your sides gripping the bunched dress around your torso. Your breast leaning against the cold counter, your nipples loved the sensation of brushing against it. Chrollo’s heavy breathing in against your back sent shivers down your body. He picked up the pace and began thrusting into your ass with force that would leave you sore for the next week. The coil in your stomach was tightening, there was too much pleasure. Your perky tits hitting the counter, his cock in your tight ass and your clit rubbing against the stool was becoming too much. “Baby I think I’m gonna cum” You cried out and Chrollo smiled against your back, peppering kisses all over. “Cum for me then beautiful. I’ll stop fucking you right now if you don’t.” His threat was empty, if you didn’t cum on your own he would’ve brought his fingers to make you cum himself, but you didn’t need to know that. You listened to him so well, feeling your pussy start to tighten against nothing, you stood off the stool quickly and kicked it off to the side. Chrollo chuckled at your eagerness as he was buried into your ass standing behind you now, you toying with your clit with one hand and him twirling your nipple with one hand, his other on your shoulder pushing you down. Face pressed against the counter, your orgasm was stronger than you expected. You let out a loud mix of a whimper and a yelp, the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had washed over you. Trying to catch your breath while your ass is still being plowed into from behind, you knew Chrollo was close to his release too. His thrusts weren’t as precise, his breath hitched and groans escaped his lips more freely. “You just squirted my love. You messy, naughty girl.” You could’ve came again at the sound of his voice in your ear. 

Chrollo continued thrusting into your ass, while you rutted against him softly. Fatigue washed over you, and feeling him cum ropes into your abused hole made you bite your lip at the feeling of him twitching inside of you. You pressed yourself further against him gently, milking him for everything he could give you. He pulled out, a wet pop sound as he did so. 

You turned around to face him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Chrollo kissed you passionately before picking you up bridal style and bringing you over to the shower. He ran the warm water for you, allowing you to clean yourself up after the fun you two had tonight. You were no doubt tired, as was he. He made sure to clean the mess you two made in the kitchen before jumping into the shower with you as well. The night was uneventful after that, the two of you falling asleep naked in your bed, you sleeping off the rest of that foreign drug in your system. Chrollo regretted not being able to kill that bastard earlier for what he slipped into your drink, but he was happy to be here to take care of you.


End file.
